


To Fly to Safety

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly feels, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt!Amenadiel, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is a Good Big Brother, Only they can mess with him, Standards, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amenadiel gets pulled into Hell during one of those times whilst checking the gates and the demons and broken souls enjoy the pain they can cause. He manages to get himself out and goes to the first person that comes to mind. </p>
<p>Lucifer</p>
<p>Lucifer is not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Lucifer fic! Love Amenadiel! He's like one of my favs despite being somewhat of a jerk pool!

Lightning illuminated the surrounding area, casting a blue tinged glow over the large caste iron gates, hands of skeletal and broken souls reached outwards towards the outside world. It was as Hell was expected to be. A hand reached out from the gates, grasping at ruined ground outside the caste iron gates. Nails dug into the hard ground, some giving way under the harsh pressure, blood staining the ground where the hand grappled. Another followed after the first, pulling as hard as it could until an arm followed, then a head, a torso, and lastly a pair of legs.

Hands wrapped around the person's ankles as if to drag him back inside, he let out a low wail as he kicked harshly at the hands trying to pull him back in.

In one last attempt to pull himself as free as he possibly could get he heaved himself forward, tumbling head over heel away from the gates. He finally landed in a heap about three feet away, breathing heavily, his breathing puffing into a cloud in front of him. His once pristine robes were tattered, ripped in numerous places. There was a burning sensation on his arm and one down his back. His wings were useless, so damaged he could hardly move them even an inch.

He looked up, blood dripping into his vision as he did, and was just able to push himself up off the floor, fingers digging into the fine dark sand underneath them savoring the feeling of freedom.

Behind him was the wails, the moans and groans, the taunts and threats, all the things who would and had done him harm now stuck behind the boarders of the gates. If Lucifer were here they would never dare to step so close to the boundaries. But then he wasn't here, he was up on Earth, in L.A. with that Night Club and his pet demon.

He was no Lucifer...

Lucifer...

* * *

Time slowed only for a moment announcing the arrival of the resident pain in their collective asses. When things slowed to an almost halt and then sped back to normal, it even made Maze freeze in her steps and raise a well trimmed eyebrow. She set her bottle down, nodded at the Boss, and turned to head up the stairs. She pushed the door to the penthouse open and looked around silently.

At her side she fingered her throwing daggers.

She walked cautiously around the room, looking in all the dark corners and nooks she could find. Lucifer wasn't up here, he was most likely doing something sinful down stairs with one of those young dancers who liked to climb up on the tables. There was a rustling noise and she turned, her surprise evident when she took in the balcony door she swore she had closed an hour ago.

The shadow on the opposing wall caught her attention and she followed it looking much like a lioness stalking her prey. She crept up closer, making to strike her attack but was once again stopped at the sight before her.

Casting the shadow on the opposing wall was a bare foot, drenched in blood, skin on the bottom completely raw. Attached to the foot was a leg covered in so many lacerations that she was not sure where one ended and another began. The leg was connected to a body, sliding up under what she knew was once a pristine robe that was worn with pride, now ripped in so many places she was left wondering how the thing had not fallen apart yet. Her gaze traveled up, following the bruised and sliced arms as they wrapped protectively around a chest that rattled every time the man took in a shuttering breath. Eyes stared up at her from the floor, silently and cautious, waiting for her to make a move. 

While she had an extreme disliking for the angel she would never wish him this, besides with him out of commission it made life boring, what had happened. 

She knelt down in front of him, reaching a hand out towards the quivering angel. Amenadiel eyed her hand, and flinched back when it got to what he deemed was too close. She froze in shock at the movement from the great fearless warrior angel. 

"What happened?"

He stared at her, trying to scoot backwards but failing as whenever he used his feet he would grimace and fall backwards. She closed her mouth, her lips thinning as she debated on what to do next. She liked her targets of good health because it was more fun for her that way, and honestly, she was not sure how to react at this point. Amenadiel simply stared at her, not saying a single word. 

She reached out once more, and finally the angel found his voice. It was much more quite then she remembered it being, much more quite and much more wheezy. 

"Do not touch me"

He had once been all for fighting and grappling with her and now he refused her to touch him. She ignored him which turned into her worst mistake. 

He screamed, as in broke the glass bottles nearest him scream, as in he is an angel and has an angel voice scream. There was no other way to describe it. The door slammed open and a familiar voice broke through the pin drop silent room. 

"What in the  _blazes_ was that!"

Lucifer slammed the door behind him no longer in the mood for drinks and sex. That was a sound he had not heard in a very long time. Maze didn't look up at her boss as she watched the angel in front her cower back into himself, re-wrapping his arms around his chest. Lucifer, not one who liked being ignored, rolled his shoulders as he moved forward to see what had his Maze in such a state. 

He saw the bloody foot first, the scratched leg, the ripped and torn robe, the bloody arms, and the wheezy breath. 

He had never seen Amenadiel look so broken before. 

Forgetting his hatred for this particular brother (if one could even call it that) he moved passed the demon and knelt in front of her. An instinct he hadn't felt in such a long time kicking in at the sight of his beaten little brother. The warrior angel looked up at the archangel silently, his eyes clouded in extreme pain and extreme fear. Reaching out slowly with a hand, Maze was mystified when he allowed Lucifer to touch him, to lay his hand on his shoulder. 

"Amenadiel, what happened to you?"

Seeing his brother in such a broken state almost made him want to punish the one responsible. The angel shook his head as his gaze was stuck on the demon knelt behind his brother. Lucifer followed his gaze and with a hint of horror realized what had happened. He remembered when his brother had mentioned that with him no longer in Hell to maintain everyone and keep the souls in place that it had fallen onto Amenadiel to do so. 

His eyes narrowed into slits, a red glowing flickering within them, no one got to mess with Amenadiel but him and even then he would never  _torture_ him. His younger brother did something that he never thought he would ever see him do in accordance to him, he flinched back at the intense gaze his older brother had taken up. 

"They didn't"

The answer he had not received was enough for him. Looking over his shoulder at his friend and bartender he gave his orders in a soft but dangerous voice. 

"Maze I need medical equipment, bandages, cleaning supplies, disinfectant, needles and thread, and clean towels"

She nodded, still a bit shaken at seeing the angelic warrior in such a state but got up to do as she was told anyway. When she was gone Lucifer turned back to his little brother, hoping to get a response from him this time. 

"Amenadiel, what happened to you?"

There was a brief moment of silence, "They...There was too many.....They were trying....couldn't let them get out...ambushed me and....Please....Please help..."

Lucifer nodded, vowing vengeance to those who had dared touch his younger brother. He and Amenadiel may not see eye to eye on much of anything (anymore as they used to be near inseparable) but he would not allow anyone to harm one of his siblings in such a way. Reaching forward, he began lifting him from the floor as gently as he could. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, Amenadiel still let out small huffs of pain as he was gently pulled to his feet.  

"Come on, lets get you up"

Lucifer used some of that legendary archangel strength to easily lift the angel from the corner and helped half carry him half stagger with him across the floor. Amenadiel was silent as his brother led him through the spacious living room and towards the hall on the other side. He was taken to a guest room and laid out on the bed. Maze returned a moment later with her arms full of the requested items. Lucifer motioned for her to set them on the table nearest the bed whilst trying to get his younger brother to focus on him once more. 

Now that he had essentially deemed himself as in a safe place he was finally succumbing to the numerous injuries that littered his body. Maze did as she was told once more as silent as ever. 

"Amen, brother, Maze is going to clean the bottoms of your feet so we may see the full extent of the injury, alright?" 

He didn't wait for an answer from his younger brother as he nodded at Maze to begin working on his feet. She passed him one of the clothes at his motioned request and they both set about trying to clear all the blood from the bottoms of the younger angels feet. After a single moment he cried out in agony and tried to move his feet away. Maze struggled to keep her target still but it was increasingly difficult. As she cleared most of the blood away, even she had to look away as her gag reflex made itself known, there was not  _much_ that did that to her either. Most of the skin on the sole of his foot was gone, flayed off by layers. 

"Lucifer...I think someone or something tore most of the skin off"

However, he was busy, having thrown his cloth down to grab at his brothers wrists to pull them up above his head to keep him from messing with any of the other assorted injuries that may or may not be hidden where they could not see. When his struggles did not lessen in any sort of degree Lucifer bent forward, close to resting his forehead against his brothers sweaty one, thinking back on something anything that had calmed him in the past, that had done enough to gain his attention. It took him a long minute until he finally got it. Closing the rest of the few inches separating them, he settled his forehead against his brothers, something he hadn't done since Amenadiel had merely been able to reach his knee's. 

"Shadow...Little Shadow..."

That simple nickname had the desired affect he was looking for. Amenadiel froze mid struggle and stared right up into his older brothers eyes. Lucifer met his gaze with a gentle look.

"I know it must hurt but I need you to calm down....All this movement is not going to help us or you.....You need to settle Little Shadow and let us help you"

Lucifer nodded to her signalling for her to continue in trying to get the blood off. He followed her gaze to what she was looking at as she said this and something akin to sympathy shone in his eyes. Maze looked up silently, briefly, watching this softer side that she did not think her boss had had anymore with amazement. He had been one of the oldest archangels in Heaven, younger only when it came to Michael, but she had never thought that he would have been like this, it was a long shot compared to him now. Amenadiel seeming trusted his brother more then he let on on a regular basis, something that had shocked Lucifer for a moment, as he willingly tried to stop his struggles as he had been instructed to. 

He did nothing to stop his hiss's and sounds of pain though. 

When she had finally washed most of the blood free, there was still a large gash right dead center in the middle of his foot as if someone had attempted to drive something large and sharp through the appendage. The angel was huffing by the time she finished completely, wrapping one of the bandages around each foot tightly, securely. 

Sweat was still glistening down his face and his eyes still watching her like a hawk watching waiting to attack at a moments notice. This did not go unnoticed by either Mazikeen nor Lucifer and for a brief moment of complete horror they both realized that he was most probably kept awake throughout the entire ordeal just so those responsible for his currant condition were satisfied with his screams of agony.

And never once, had Lucifer come to the conclusion of, had he probably begged for them to stop. 

Mazikeen left his feet where they were and moved up, Secretly, silently, she was sort of disgusted at how he looked at the moment. Sure she had thought out interesting and most probably painful things to do to this particular angel (all angels in general they all seemed the same to her) but never had she thought about taking it this far, so far as an angel as war hardened as Amenadiel was, would look at everything and anything that even closely resembled those who had done this with absolute fear, and she had no doubts in her mind that despite being as injured as this, or at least what she was able to see, had Lucifer not been present and not keeping him in this bed with a single hand splayed out across his forehead that the angel would have already fled once more. 

It was clear that he was absolutely terrified of her right now. 

But he seemed to trust his brother. 

"Maze move up, do not stop, he is calm now but that is only on a temporary basis mind you"

She nodded in understanding, something she had expected actually, and moved onward towards his legs. Dipping the cloth in the warm water once more to ring out the feet blood from the fabric, she gently placed in on the bottom half of his leg, as gentle as she could wiping away the blood from the large gashes and lines. It looked like someone had take a whip to it and then after had put them through a meat grinder. Amenadiel whined a bit, which just proved in how much pain he actually was as that was out of his character.

Slipping easily in the role of 'big brother' he had thought he'd abandoned so long ago, Lucifer brushed his hand on the younger's forehead back through his short matted hair, looking down at him softly, silently. 

"Hush little brother, you are fine, look at me"

He guided his eyes away from Maze digging the rag into the deeper gashes and wiping away the salt that was somehow inside, Amenadiel barely holding back another scream, guiding them to look up at him. To focus on his. Amenadiel's gaze met Lucifer's easily. 

"Look at me, only at me, do not look at her, you are going to be ok"

Lucifer wasn't sure why he was being so nice, and shall he dare say tender, to the angel who was constantly trying to get him back to Hell. But there was this part of him deep inside that absolutely twisted at the knowledge someone or something had harmed one of his younger siblings; it was one thing when  _he_ ruined their day but when  _another_ ruined their day that was where he drew his line. 

And he would never actually wish this sort of torture on any of his siblings, not even Michael and that was saying something there. 

While the angels legs were pretty chewed up, they were able to be cleaned up fast and soon Maze was moving upwards towards his torso. When she made to grab at his robe, to pull it open, she was stopped mid reach by a dark dirty hand wrapping around her thin wrist. The both watched in silent awe as the angel simply held there, staring at her as he broke his eye contact with his brother. She tried shoving through his hold but the grip tightened to the point where a small crack could be heard from within. She hissed and Lucifer raised a hand signalling for her to back up slowly. 

Pulling backwards was easier then pushing forwards and she stood at the end of the bed, never breaking eye contact with the angel, and cradled the injured appendage to her chest. 

"I will take care of the rest, go care for your own wound"

His tone left no room for comment nor argument and she nodded along as she turned to exit the room. Once the door clicked behind her, Lucifer turned back towards his severely injured brother on the bed, gently grasping the folds of his robe without drawing any objection from him.

"You're breathing haggardly, I need to look Little Shadow"

Amenadiel did not fight him as he gently pulled the robe open, something that left him wondering on if he should have been alarmed at or not. As he pulled the robe away he was well aware of the sounds of fabric tearing off something wet. He was appalled by the state of his younger brothers chest. His entire cavity was torn open, the only true thing keeping him alive right now was the fact that he was indded an angel. He was well aware of old time tortures, some he'd even helped come up with, it was poetic justice that one of his most popular ones had been used against his younger brother.

The Blood Eagle.

The only difference between him and the countless others this had been used against is that he did not have the fortune of dying during the process, no he was very much alive, and just the thought of what his younger brother had gone through during this alone almost made him turn away gagging.

His chest cavity was torn right down the middle, each rib broken from the side, splayed out against the taut skin looking much like a pair of wings sprouting from his chest. His lungs were pulled out of his chest cavity, inflating and deflating with every agonized breath he took, there was a gritty substance covering the lungs that he deduced as being salt.

"Amen..."

He didn't honestly know where to start, there was so much. He thoroughly enjoyed messing with his dear younger brother, but his, this was taking it _way_ to far. His younger brother was staring at him with such a broken gaze that he almost felt thoroughly broken himself. The last time he had seen Amenadiel look so lost? broken? was the day he left. It had been no secret that this particular angel had been one of his favorites (maybe his only true favorite) and while it was never said out loud he was sure that the feeling went vise versa.

Now came the daunting task of having to put his dear little brothers lungs back in, set his ribs so the could begin healing correctly, and stitching the skin back together.

"Little Brother, I need to put I back together"

Amenadiel shook his head, clearly not wanting to have to relive it a second time whilst his brother fixed it. Lucifer was happy that he had had Maze leave the room, she would not have to see this next bit. He looked down sadly at his younger brothers face, the absolute terror that did _not_ belong there, brushing his hand back against his forehead once more as he leaned down.

"I know Little Brother, I know"

His voice was raspy this time, indicating that he had to fix his chest wounds quickly, shaking out as he spoke next.

"No.....No Luci.....Please...I'll....Leave you alone.....Just...Please.....No more"

It just went to show how bad it truly was that he was promising to leave him be about returning to Hell. However, he hated being the barer of bad news, what was done needed to be undone. Amenadiel's eyes widened when lips pressed onto his forehead and if he had any strength left he would have struggled to get away.

"I'm sorry Little Brother"

Cool water dripped onto his salt covered lungs, warm hands softly wiped them down.

* * *

The screams shook the entirety of building, straight from its foundations.

It made some of the more sober patrons stumble out screaming about earthquakes while the less sober ones chortled and fell over.

It made even Mazikeen cringe, she herself had been the cause of plenty of screams many of which had been as agonizing as that, but never had she head one so _raw,_ so _heartbreaking._

* * *

She wandered back up after having closed the bar for the night, the dancers and such being able to leave when the felt good and ready, she was silent as she seemingly floated across the room. Softly opening the door that Lucifer had to walk out of that afternoon and she had a good feeling that it was going to be a while yet before he did. The room where Amenadiel's echoing screams had emanated from. They had silenced a good hour ago and her thoughts first drifted towards the possibility of his demise.

No such luck it seemed.

As she pushed open the door and entered the room the sight that greeted her made her do a double take, freezing in her footsteps.

All the bloody instruments and rags had been cleared away in her absence, as had the basin of blood dyed water. Amenadiel was sleeping, it appeared, bandages wrapped around more of his body then not. Lucifer had at some point discarded the younger angels robes for a pair of simple shorts, a white sheet draped over his chest lightly. Much like his brother's robes, Lucifer had discarded his shoes at some point, reclining back against the wall behind him, his socked feet stretched out in front of him comfortably.

Amenadiel had curled onto his side, snuggled deep into his older brother's side, an arm draped around his waist most probably acting as a sort of anchor. A single wing was draped over in Lucifer's lap, his fingers running through the wing tip gently. Even though he had had his cut off quite some time ago he still seemed to know how to groom them just fine. He was silent as he worked, switching between looking at his brother's wing to his finally peaceful looking face. He never looked up to know that Maze was standing in the door was, he just knew she was.

"He is physically and mentally exhausted. Until I deem it well enough he will _not_ be left to his own devices for a long time to come."

She nodded, it was no usual for him to have such a protective streak, but then it wasn't her brother, her younger brother, she had virtually just tortured a second time whilst trying to fix what had been done the first time either. It wasn't until he finally finished his work on his brother's wing, brushing a hand softly down the back of his head, caressing it even, when he let out a small noise as Lucifer deposited the wing in whatever pocket dimension that Angel's kept them in when they did not have the materialized on the Earthen Plane, did he finally look up. His arms settling around his younger brother's unconscious form in a way that indicated ha this had been done before, in a way that looked as natural as it could be, his right hand gently rubbing against his brothers arm that his hand crossed over, almost as if it was an unconscious movement on his part.

His gaze was as hard as she remembered it being though, just as it had always been right before he was about to dish out punishment.

"Maze, I do believe it is high time one of us made an appearance down _there_. Show them what happens when they get too big for their britches, show them their _place_. Would you like to do the honors?"

He did not look like he was moving anytime soon as it was, what with Amenadiel's life saving hold he had on his brother, and Lucifer not wanting his younger brother being let on his own. Her eyes blazed with fire; no one messed with this angel but them, and that was that.

"It would be my honor"

 


	2. Where was Heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeekk! Thanks so much for all of the hits, kudos, bookmarks, comments, everything! You guys are soooo awesome!!!

Lucifer hadn't left his brothers room until late that next morning. Not that he admittedly had wanted to, nor could he remove his brothers arm from around his waist either. 

Maze slid a plate under his arms as he slid into a chair at the bar in his penthouse. He scrubbed at his face slowly before pulling his hand away and turning his attention towards his plate in front of him. Maze crossed her arms and leaned against the counter lightly. There was something about this entire thing that made absolutely no sense. 

"What are we going to do with him?"

Lucifer sighed heavily, looking up finally to look at his friend. 

"We?", However Mazikeen was undeterred, "I do not know as of yet, but I do not want him leaving just yet"

He took a bite of the toast on the plate, silently thinking something over for a long moment. Shaking his head slowly, Lucifer turned to look back up at his demon. He had questions and he was going to get some answers. She nodded at his quiet command, she did not have to like it but she had to follow it. He ate another bite of toast as he thought his next move over very carefully. 

"Maze, I want you to clear the rest of my day, I have a previous engagement I must attend to"

He made to stand, lifting the plate up with him. She moved up off the counter top, coming to stand out in front of it, beside him as he passed. 

"I have a few call's to make, I am not to be disturbed"

She nodded watching as he slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. Almost half up he paused, spinning around suddenly, looking at her with a gaze that flashed momentarily red indicating that what he was about to say was something she should heed to every extent she could. 

"If he awakens while I am away I want you to come get me"

Her nod indicated that she understood what he was ordering her and he nodded once in response as he turned back around and continued making his way upstairs. Mazikeen looked over at the door opposite from her across the room, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure that they had stumbled upon something that they were not meant to be stumbling across. 

She turned to head down stairs, the club was going to open that night as usual and Saturday's were her favorite. 

* * *

Lucifer set the now empty plate down on the desk as he moved to stand in front of it, leaning back against the fine chestnut he sat himself on the edge. It had taken him merely moments, one of the perks of being the second eldest in existence, that writing out the sigils on the floor came naturally and easily.

He wanted answers and who better to ask then the one who seemed to now everything and anything at any given time. This particular brother was known for his gossip and his light hearted personality made it very easy to talk to him.

"Oh Gabriel, Messenger of---You know what, I have need of you little brother"

There was a moment of silence,he knew his brother well though, his attention was peaked. Nothing happened for a long moment, and while any other time he would have found it absolutely amusing that his brother knew all too well he was being summoned but wasn't coming down when requested, that would be a time when he did _not_ currently have one of his youngest brothers laying bandaged and beaten on a bed on the level below him. 

"Do _not_ make me summon you Jib'ril"

There was a flutter in the light, and he knew immediately he was not alone. 

"Asking nicely can get you anywhere big brother"

A shorter man stood in front of him, trapped but not imprisoned, inside the sigil on the floor. Golden brown hair tucked loosely behind his ears, ties back in a single pony tail down his back. On one side was a satchel full with parchment and scrolls, on ominously on the other was a faded golden horn, blown only once. He hadn't changed much, traded in his once long robes for knee length ones if that even counted. 

His golden eyes shone with mischief as they usually did. 

"Did you call me here to simply stare or is there something you needed?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "Watch your tone,  _baby_ brother."

Gabriel lowered his chin once, admonished by his older brother and they both knew it. They watched each other for a long moment, neither speaking and neither turning away. Lucifer took his role as second eldest in full blast. 

"Tell me brother, what do you know of our younger brother Amenadiel?"

This caught Gabriel off guard and it was clear as day on his face. He was taken by surprise, shock even, stilled his movements. He cooled his expression as soon as he could but Lucifer was an older brother many more times to count over and caught it as if it was a permanent facial expression. 

"I don't know what your talking about?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed again and he took a threatening step forward, Gabriel must have sensed the unspoken threat before him as he took a matching step back (as best he could of course). 

"Do not lie to me brother, or have you forgotten so quickly what happens when you do?"

The messenger looked around nervously, but ultimately kept his gaze focused on his brother. 

"Now, since we are on the same page here, I will only ask one more time, what do you know of Amenadiel?"

Gabriel took a breath, rubbing a hand over his face as his shoulders slumped. 

"What do you want to know?"

Lucifer took a step back at his little brothers cooperation to take up his momentarily abandoned post up against his desk. Gabriel took lead, not waiting for his brother to give him his permission, and took to a seat a few inches from the center of the sigil. Leaning forward he put his chin in his hand and looked up at his elder, waiting for his answer. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest loosely but still giving off that 'I'm older and you going to do what I say' look only a well seasoned older brother could have. 

"What I want to know is why one of our youngest brothers is currently in one of my spare rooms bruised and bandaged and why no one thought to come down here and help him"

Gabriel jumped from his seat not bothering to hide the surprise that covered his features. It was Lucifer's turn to be shocked by the outburst, the reaction to his statement only made him want more answers. 

"He's here! Where? Is he alright?"

Now that caught him off guard, as it was not something he was expecting. The Amenadiel he knew, or thought he knew, had told him he was here from a request from Dad himself. It should not have been a surprise to an archangel such as Gabriel to be as surprised to hear of a younger brothers whereabouts as he was. All archangels knew when one of the youngers were to leave Heaven for any given time. 

"He is here, yes, and he is healing.", he leaned forward slightly, "Now tell me Gabriel, why was that such a shock to you?"

* * *

Dark brown eyes fluttered open slowly. Their breath caught when they didn't recognize their location. Panic was beginning to set in and a hand shook as it slowed slithered across the soft sheet and gently began to pull it down. 

It was a hard struggle but they began to move from the bed, intending on escaping before the capturer returned.

* * *

"What do you mean that he has been missing?"

Gabriel was pacing the room, a nervous tick he'd had since he had been a young child. Lucifer followed his every movement with firm eyes but made no move to stop him, he knew from previous experience that it was best to simply let Gabriel do what he did it was simple better that way.

"Well, as the angel of souls, its his job to ensure that the boundaries between Heaven, Earth, Purgatory, and Hell are maintained even though some people think that they can simply let it go for a while whilst they decide to go on an extended vacation (cue pointed look) there had been rumors of tensions between Hell and Purgatory between the souls within them both and he went down to investigate for himself"

Gabriel fell into silence, Lucifer faintly wanted to press him on but knew it was better to let him carry on in his own will. 

"He reported back to Sandy frequently, you know, Sandolphon, anyway about half way through the day he just stopped contacting us, completely fell off the radar"

"That's not possible"

Gabriel turned to look at him, the messenger seemingly forgetting he had been there for a moment. Lucifer met his gaze head on and repeated his statement. 

"I know and that's why it was so strange, Michael had been furious that someone would dare harm  _Amenadiel_ of all angels and sent a garrison down to find him, but when they returned it was empty handed, there was nothing left to bring back, he had basically vanished."

He nodded, taking in this information. It was Gabriel's turn as it seemed to ask his questions. 

"You said that he had been visiting you? How long? When did he first appear?"

"I don't know few months, a year, give or take"

Gabriel shook his head, "That's impossible brother, Amenadiel went MIA almost three years ago"

Lucifer nodded, rubbing at his forehead lightly, not sure as to what he was to do or say now. 

"So, if the person coming here trying to get me to do what they want is not Little Shadow, then who?"

The messenger shrugged, "Who's to say? Everyone is counted and called for when Michael does role call every morning. But whomever it is obviously knows Amenadiel well enough to know his mannerisms to an extent....I did not want to voice it to our brothers upstairs, but I suspect some foul play here"

* * *

 

They struggled to the door on the other side of the room, stumbling and limping along on pained injured feet. Hands were shaking harshly as they reached out to the door handle, struggling to pull it open. 

Sweat was beading down their forehead, they could feel it dripping down their face. After what felt like an eternity they were finally able to get the door open and struggled out of the room. Their eyes met that of Maze's surprised gaze and they screamed when they attempted to open their wings. 

* * *

The grace piercing scream cut their conversation to a halt. Both archangels looked at one another before rushing towards the door. He was so caught up in getting to his brother whom had released such a sound that he never thought about the fact that he could have used his wings to get him there faster. Lucifer led him down the stairs, around a turn, and down more stairs. 

It took them only moments to get to the bottom. They reached the floor just in time to reach for their falling younger brother. He was withering in pain whilst at the same time struggling to get away from the hands holding him. Even though they were archangels it was amazing how someone such as baby Amenadiel could still have so much power despite the difference. But they were just able to keep him from falling to the floor. He finally relaxed as he recognized the Messengers presence and Lucifer's unmistakable eyes. Maze was still shocked where she stood to make a sound, for the moment. 

Lucifer led them back to the couch and with his brother gently helped guide the injured angel down into it. 

"What do you think you are doing!"

Their younger brother looked around, rubbing at his face repeatedly multiple times over and over. He took in his surroundings for a long silent minute before turning back up towards his brothers. The younger angel shrunk back under the stern glares directed at him. 

"Amenadiel?"

He nodded his head slowly at the Messenger, rubbing absentmindedly at a bandage on his arm, Lucifer smacked his hand away gently but sharply. 

"Where am I?"

They exchanged looks quickly, both reaching down simultaneously to pull him back up. 

"Let's get you back to bed Little Shadow"

"But--"

"It was not up for discussion Little Brother"

He went silently as they guided him back to his room. As they laid him out in his bed and tucked him in as if he were a child, both rubbing a hand over his head as they left him to get more rest. Lucifer shut the door behind him, Maze was gone, most likely a bit uncomfortable with Gabriel here and had gone back down to the bar in the club. The Messenger walked out into the room, golden wings flexing open once, twice, before turning back towards his brother. 

"It is good to see he is alright, in good hands, you've always had a soft spot for him", His voice was teasing but he could hear the fondness in it as well. It was common knowledge that he had always had a soft side when it came to his little shadow. It wasn't as if he had tried to hide it either. 

Gabriel huffed a chuckle before turning serious once more, his golden eyes turning towards the sky. 

"I must return, Father will want to know about our brother. It would be suggested that you have Raphael come and take a look as well cause no offence but your not exactly the Healer of the family."

Lucifer nodded, he agreed as much, "You are right, it would be advisable, if you see him please have him come"

The Messenger nodded in acknowledgement. 

"You know I will have to tell Michael as well. Now that we know where Amen is safe and he is here the others will undoubtedly want to see him for themselves."

Lucifer nodded once more, he'd expected as much. 

"I would also advice keeping a close eye on him, we will try and find the impersonator but if they catch wind of his survival they are surely to try and finish what they started in the beginning"

"He is well protected"

"I know he is....And, it's good to see you again Luci"

Lucifer reached forward, patting his cheek affectionately, "Its always good to see me Gabe, but it is equally as good to see you as well"

Gabriel snorted at his brothers comment, shaking his head slightly in a way that could also be seen as nuzzling the hand caressing his cheek. 

"Stay out of trouble"

The younger archangel smiled cheekily, "Don't I always?"

He was gone before the elder could comment, but he shook his head all the same. He took one more look at his younger brother back in his bedroom, smiling faintly at the slight wheeze from his slumbering breathing before he turned and exited. Heading to find Mazikeen because he was going to need more guards for his dearest baby brother.

Looks like they were going to have a bit of a family reunion. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of stole the whole Gadreel bit from his early episodes of Supernatural where he was impersonating Ezekiel. I do not own either lol! Comments are life!!


	3. A name, we need a name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has Maze return to Hell for more warriors such as herself, there's a bit of a family reunion, and Amenadiel is starting to remember things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this! You guys are awesome!

Maze was down in the club like he had suspected, sitting in one of the booths where one of the dancers was twisting and turning in semi erotic ways on top of the table. He slid into the booth next to her, silent, still trying to process all that he had just heard moments earlier. Maze looked up at him but didn't say a word either, his facial expression clearly said to only speak when spoken to. 

"I just found out something rather interesting"

She shooed the girl away with a flick of her hand and turned her attention fully to the fallen angel seated next to her. Lucifer was still looking straight ahead, clearly still thinking something over carefully. 

"And?"

At her interruption he finally turned to look at his companion. Had she been anyone else she would have withered under his gaze but she was not anyone else and remained head strong. 

"It turns out, that the one trying to get me to go on back down with my tail between my legs is  _not_ Amenadiel"

Now that was something she was not expecting. Not at all. 

" _What!_ "

He still wasn't looking at her though, now messing with something on his shirt. 

"Oh yes, the one currently sleeping upstairs like a small babe is the real Amenadiel, apparently he had gone missing approximately three years ago"

Now he was looking at her, his eyes contained two emotions, one was harsh anger and the other was one she could not quite place just yet. 

"I want you to return to Hell briefly, there is someone out to get my brother and I will not stand for it, I want you to gather more warriors such as yourself and set up a guard around his room while he heals, I do not want him alone until this thing is caught"

She nodded, standing to leave and do as she was told, but he stopped her once more with a gentle hand on her arm. 

"Oh, and before I forget, I do believe my brothers plan on making a visit, so if you choose to make your visit gathering my guards a bit longer then usual than that is understandable."

She nodded again and walked down the club floor, disappearing around a corner. He looked around his semi empty club, still a bit early in the day for any real crowds, and sighed heavily. 

Great, a family reunion was going to be icing on the cake, at least it was extremely unlikely Dad would show up. That would just be awkward. 

* * *

He had found sitting in an empty enough club a little out putting and eventually wandered back up to his him above. His feet guided him across the floor, across the living room, and into the room his brother was occupying. Sitting down in the seat that had been placed there at some point, he leaned back casually as he took in his brother's slumbering form. 

He looked so peaceful, so calm, and he had the feeling that it was something that Little Shadow had not been in a very long time. He still slept in the same position he had always remembered him slumbering in; curled up on his side, his arm wrapped loosely around a man made knot in the blanket, his head tilted to the side, and his breathing shallow and steady. 

He had always been like this, even when he'd been a fledgling. 

_Lucifer looked around the nursery, looking for the single missing child from nap time out in the yard. It had been a nice day and he and Michael had decided that with it being so nice that they would have the children spend nap time outside basking in the beautiful day Father had given them. They had done a head count after gathering all the small children on the large blankets that had been set up, and Michael had been extremely amused when a certain little one had come up unaccounted for._

_There was movement from one of the blanket piles and he smiled tenderly as he made his way closer, being as silent as he could. Tiny navy blue wings puffed out on one side and even smaller feet poked out on the bottom of the pile. Having to resist the urge to chuckle bemusedly, he reached out a hand just as silently and wiggled fingers over one of the tiny soles. Giggles were instantaneous and the tiny foot tried to pull itself back into the pile._

_"I do not remember blankets ever having feet, and such ticklish feet at that"_

_He probed at the tiny toes, tweaking them playfully, until a small body shot out of the blanket pile. He easily lifted the small child off the ground , swinging the dark skinned child into a warm embrace, cradled up against his chest. Tiny hands grasped at the front of his robes as he slowly turned, mindful of his bundle, and made his way back towards the nursery door._

_"Little Shadow, what have we told you about sneaking off like that?"_

_The tiny angel looked down shamefully at being scolded, "Ta not to"  
_

_"And why do you insist on doing so? Do you enjoy giving your big brothers such scares?"_

_His tone was playful, gentle now, indicating that since he was able to get his scolding in that all was forgiven now. Amenadiel giggled up at him, snuggling closer and yawning such a yawn that it shocked the older angel that one so small could yawn so big._

_"It is passed nap time Little Shadow"_

_"Luci nap too?"_

_Michael smiled at them from his spot near the tree as they entered the yard. Small angels had climbed into his lap and his large wings, slowly drifting off to sleep. He was petting the dark hair of Sariel as Lucifer sat by his side whilst pulling little Amenadiel up further onto his chest. Leaning around the younger archangel, Heaven's Prince pressed a light tender kiss to the small child's temple._

_"Of course Luci could use a nap baby brother"_

_Lucifer frowned slightly at the fledgling treatment by his older brother, but Michael merely winked at him, wrapping one of his wings around his shoulder, and pulling him closer._

_"It is time for both baby brothers to get a much needed nap in"_

He rubbed at his forehead at such a memory attacking him like it had. That had been before everything had gone down hill. Before Father had given him his so called 'special' task and he had rebelled against it and his once loving adoring big brother had turned on him. They had been near inseparable. 

Him and Michael. 

As well as him and Amenadiel. 

It was a good change of events that things had not changed as much as he had thought they would have. Especially seeing as he was now just getting to see his Little Shadow after such a long time, despite the circumstances of course. It would have been more welcoming had things not been so dire at the moment but beggars can't be choosers. He looked over his brothers peaceful face only to be shocked to lock gazes with blue eyes only one angel had ever contained.

He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Little Shadow, your awake, how do you feel?"

The younger angel looked around, coughing a bit, before looking back up at his brother. Shaking his head slowly he groaned into his hand. Lucifer sat forward more, reaching out to rub a hand over the younger angels forehead.

"Its alright, you don't have to answer that question, I am just happy that you are awake"

Time slowed much like it did when 'Amenadiel' showed up, but it was different, it seemed to blur together as it slowed before popping back into reality. 

"As am I"

Lucifer sat back as the much larger man moved forward. Blond hair braided in a single long braid down his back. He was topless, but still wore his warriors skirt and leather finger-less gloves. The former Morning Star stared up at the man, not really knowing what to say in his presence. His eyes wondered to the other, Gabriel again, casually leaning against the door frame. 

"Michael, step aside and let me see him"

Another was moving across the room as well, he was dark toned and green eyed. The glint of gold glowed against the sun light glinting off the band of earrings that adorned his upper ear. Curly shoulder length hair tucked behind his ears. Michael chuckled, his muscles on his chest rippling slightly. But he stepped back anyway to allow the other angel more room to work. 

Raphael sat on the soul keepers bed side and reached a hand out to him, touching his forehead gently. Amenadiel hummed in comfort as the healers grace enveloped him in its embrace. Michael watched them for a long moment before turning his attention to the others in the room. Gabriel stepped forwards only slightly, not in the least looking out of his comfort zone what with being in the presence of all three of his elder brothers once more. Michael turned his gaze to the one seated on the chair, Lucifer looked into his eyes for a long moment, both simply staring at the other, before averting his gaze back to anywhere his dear elder brother was not standing.

"Lucifer"

His gaze was automatically torn back up to his brothers, his voice soft but not withholding anything that resembled a command, and Lucifer knew a command when he saw one.

"Michael"

He was trying to think of how one was supposed to act around the person who had beat them down. The one whom had raised him high and yet when the time came had let him fall so low. If he really tried he could still feel the heaviness of Michael's foot pressed against his rib cage, the way he couldn't breath, the pain as the bones cracked under the pressure, the agony as he drove his spear into his side.

And if he couldn't feel it, or when he couldn't, just allow him to close his eyes and then he would be able to see it. That was something that you do not forget.

There was a hand under his chin, sliding under until fingers pressed into the space behind his ear. His gaze forcefully pulled back up to his brothers. There was something in Michael's eyes that he couldn't quite place, something he was sure he had not seen in a long long time.

A thumb rubbed at his cheek, "It's been so long"

Something within him boiled. What right did he have to be as downtrodden, so upset at the amount of time that had passed since they had last seen each other. It was not Lucifer who had chosen to leave, and Michael was a big boy, he could have made his own decisions. He tore his chin out of his elder brothers grasp, completely (alright maybe not completely) aware of the looks his was getting from the younger archangels and Amenadiel. But he didn't care at the moment.

"Yes, it has been, hasn't it? No thanks to someone"

Michael's eyes narrowed into slits as his brother stalked from the room. He waved Gabriel in closer as he too made to follow. The Messenger took up the seat that had been abandoned by his elder brother, bending forward much as he had and resting his arms on his knees. He looked at the door for some time before turning his gaze back to his older and younger brothers.

"Here we go again"

At the same moment the messenger had said these words, Amenadiel's eyes shot open, glowing brightly, and one name was on his lips.

"Kushiel"

 


End file.
